horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Friday the 13th (2009)
Friday the 13th is a 2009 American slasher film directed by Marcus Nispel and written by Damian Shannon and Mark Swift. It is a reboot of the Friday the 13th film series, which began in 1980. Nispel also directed the 2003 remake of Tobe Hooper's ''The Texas Chain Saw Massacre'' (1974), while Shannon and Swift wrote the screenplay for the 2003 crossover ''Freddy vs. Jason''. Friday the 13th follows Clay Miller (Jared Padalecki) as he searches for his missing sister, Whitney (Amanda Righetti), who while camping in the woods at Crystal Lake is taken by Jason Voorhees (Derek Mears). The film was distrubed by New Line Cinema and Paramount Pictures theatrically in the United States, while Warner Bros. distributed it worldwide. Plot On June 13, 1980, a young Jason Voorhees (Caleb Guss) witnesses his mother (Nana Visitor) being beheaded by a camp counselor (Stephanie Rhodes), who was trying to escape Mrs. Voorhees's murderous rampage around Camp Crystal Lake. Approximately 30 years later, a group of vacationing friends—Wade (Jonathan Sadowski), Richie (Ben Feldman), Mike (Nick Mennell), Whitney (Amanda Righetti) and Amanda (America Olivo)—arrive at Crystal Lake on a camping trip to find some marijuana that was planted in the woods. As Mike and Whitney explore the abandoned Crystal Lake camp, an adult Jason (Derek Mears) begins to kill the rest of the group one by one. Jason also kills Mike, but he spares Whitney and decides to kidnap her because she resembles his mother at a young age. Six weeks later, Trent (Travis Van Winkle), along with his girlfriend Jenna (Danielle Panabaker) and his brother Treston (Bailey Ashley) and their friends Chelsea (Willa Ford), Bree (Julianna Guill), Chewie (Aaron Yoo), Nolan (Ryan Hansen), and Lawrence (Arlen Escarpeta) arrive at Trent's summer cabin on the shore of Crystal Lake. The group is unaware of the events that occurred a few weeks prior. Clay Miller (Jared Padalecki) arrives in town to search Crystal Lake for his sister Whitney, whom he believes to be alive. Clay eventually makes his way to Trent's cabin, where Jenna agrees to help him look for his sister on the other side of the lake. As Clay and Jenna search for clues, Jason kills Chelsea and Nolan, who are wakeboarding on the lake. Clay and Jenna reach the old Crystal Lake campgrounds, where they witness Jason hauling a dead body into one of the abandoned camp houses.Meanwhile Chewie Laurence and Bree party around where Chewie burns his lip he goes to a toolshed to get to get tools so he can fix a chair he broke. The pair run back to warn the others about Jason, who soon arrives and cuts the power to the cabin. After killing Chewie and Lawrence, who ventured outside the house, Jason sneaks inside the cabin and kills Bree. Trent, Clay, Jenna, and Treston escape the house, but Trent is killed when he reaches the main road. Jason then chases Clay and Jenna back to the campgrounds, where Clay discovers Jason's lair and finds his sister chained to the wall. Clay frees Whitney, and all three attempt to escape as Jason arrives. The four find an exit, but Jenna is killed before she can get out. Jason comes after Clay, Whitney, and Treston. Treston runs into the forest never to be seen again. Then Whitney, by pretending to be Mrs. Voorhees, uses Jason's love and memory of his mother to distract him long enough to stab him in the chest with his own machete. Afterward, Clay dumps Jason's lifeless body into the lake. Before he and Whitney can leave, Jason bursts through the wooden dock and grabs Whitney. Release On Friday, February 13, 2009, Friday the 13th was released in 3,105 theaters in North America. The 2009 film was given the widest release of any Friday the 13th film, including the crossover film with ''A Nightmare on Elm Street''. It was released in nearly three times as many theaters as the original 1980 film, and edged out Freddy vs. Jason by 91 theaters. Friday the 13th also saw release in 2,100 theaters throughout 28 foreign markets. The film was released on DVD, Blu-ray, and Apple TV on June 16, 2009. The DVD and Blu-ray releases contain both a theatrical release and an extended cut of the film. Cast Derek Mears: Jason Voorhees Amanda Righetti: Whittney Miller Jared Padalecki: Clay Miller Aaron Yoo: Chewie Ben Feldman: Richie America Olivo: Amanda Willa Ford: Chelsea Bailey Ashley: Treston Julianna Guill: Bree Danielle Panabaker: Jenna Travis Van Winkle: Trent Ryan Hansen: Nolan Kyle Davis: Donnie Category:Friday the 13th Category:Friday the 13th films Category:Friday the 13th reboot Category:2009 films Category:2009 Category:New Line Cinema Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Category:Platinum Dunes Category:Films Category:English-language films Category:Remakes